Control Is Overrated
by sarahelizabethknox
Summary: Spock may have no trouble controlling his emotions and urges with most things, but even Vulcans need to let go sometime.


Title: Control Is Overrated

Pairing: Kirk/Spock

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Spock may act like he has no trouble controlling his emotions and urges, but even Vulcans need to let go sometimes.

A/N: First Star Trek fic, hope everyone enjoys!  


* * *

A small sigh escaped from Spock's lips. Frustration engulfed him. He was aroused. He was _very _aroused, to be exact. This feeling was almost alien to him. It didn't happen often. He scowled and shifted uncomfortably in his chair. His eyes darted around his quarters, and he sighed again. Kirk was across the room from him, and had been eyeing him ever since he moved in his chair. He felt something, Spock could tell. Worry that he could sense what Spock was feeling went through him, but the blood that was rushing south didn't let him dwell on it for long. How could he have been so careless, to let his mind wander like it did? He was Vulcan! Half Vulcan, at least. He should have more self control than this. However, he found that in times of relaxation, like now, as he sat (trying) to read and Kirk was listening to a device Spock had little knowledge of (the only thing Spock really knew was that it played music), his mind tended to be more prone to wandering. And it wandered to some very...interesting, if not _distracting _places. He shifted again.

''Spock. What the hell is wrong with you?'' Kirk's voice brought him back to reality, where he could unfortunately the feeling of his arousal was much heavier. ''You've been staring at the wall for the past ten minutes. You even bit your lip once. You never do that.'' Spock flushed. He remembered biting his lip, and he remembered exactly what he was thinking about when he did it, too.

''Forgive me, Jim. I am simply thinking. I did not mean to concern you.'' He straightened in his chair. Jim looked on, unconvinced. He groaned as he sat up, stretched, and yawned. Spock's breath hitched the tiniest bit when Jim's shirt came up, exposing bare flesh. He realized he was still holding the book he attempted to read; the pages fluttered when he set it on the table beside him, and he settled back into his straight-edge position. His eyes followed his companion as he shuffled towards him.

''Ugh. You make my back hurt, sitting like that. Doesn't that make you stiff?'' Jim asked. He approached Spock, walking around to the back of his chair, and rested his hands on the Vulcan's shoulders.

''Quite the contrary. Keeping a straight posture allows less pressure on the back, therefore less complication in later age.'' Spock responded, though he relaxed visibly at Jim's touch. He sighed, more audibly than he'd intended. Jim began to knead his shoulders through the one black shirt Spock was wearing. Then Spock did something he'd spent all night trying _not _to do.

He moaned.

It was low, and so tiny, but still loud enough for Jim to hear. Spock froze, willing his face to go back to it's stoic look, blood rushing through his face to the tips of his ears. Jim's hands had stopped moving. Humiliation consumed Spock and he closed his eyes, trying to block out the plethora of emotions pulsing through him. Many people would not understand this if they saw it; just because he could control his emotions did not mean he didn't feel every last one of them.

''Spock.'' Came from the man behind him, and he shut his eyes tighter. Jim didn't wait for an answer. His hand moved again, this time sliding over Spock shoulder and down, down, further and oh god, his touch _burned. _Spock channeled all his willpower into not making another sound, but it proved nigh impossible, for Jim's hand was venturing dangerously close to his crotch and Spock couldn't breath too well. His chest constricted when he felt Jim's hand reach it's destination. Jim had to lean over now and his breath was hot on Spock's neck, and Spock didn't know how long he could take that but right now he didn't care because the sheer humiliation and pleasure was taking him over.

Jim leaned in closer to whisper in Spock's ear. ''So..._this,_'' he emphasized the word with a firm but gentle press into Spock's cock, ''is why you were fidgeting so much. Tell me, what's gotten you so excited, hmm?''

_''Bastard.'' _Spock thought silently, _''he is enjoying himself.'' _

''I...am terribly sorry, Jim. My demeanor is unacceptable, I did not intend to give into my human urges. I assure you, it will cease momentarily, but you must remove yourself if that is to happen.'' Spock was finally able to get out. He couldn't hide that he was breathless, and that just embarrassed him more. ''I do have much shame for this, sir..''

''Spock, open your eyes.'' Jim breathed. Oh, how Spock wished he hadn't asked that of him; he wanted nothing more than to keep them closed and disappear, but he obeyed, easing his open slowly. He could still feel Jim's breath on him.

''This isn't anything to be ashamed of. I need to know, though...who were you thinking of? The truth.'' He said. Confusion entered Spock's head fleetingly; Jim knew Vulcan's were not prone to such actions as lying.

''Sir, I strongly--''

''_Who, _Mr. Spock?'' Spock flinched and blushed even harder, but forced the words out regardless.

''I...the images were of--of you, sir. I am terribly sorry..please forgive me..Jim.'' He forced the last words out, arousal and humiliation beating down on him. He could still barely breath, but his face gave away little of what he was feeling.

''Uh huh...'' Jim said in an a tone that sounded rather..interested. ''Well..nothing you can do but take of it, is there?''

Spock froze once more. ''Take care of it, Sir?'' He whispered.

''It's Jim, Spock. And yes..take care of it. Here...'' The next thing Spock knew both of Jim's hands were between his legs, working at the buttons and zipper of his slacks and undoing them, shoving them down as fast as they would go down Spock's thighs. Cold air hitting his bare skin made Spock shiver and he almost moaned but didn't, but he thought Jim knew because he chuckled a bit behind him. Jim then made another move and Spock's briefs came down as well. His cock now fully exposed to the cool air, whatever part of it wasn't hard, hardened quickly.

''S--Jim, are you--'' he started, but quickly trailed off, because Jim was starting to kiss his neck and around along his jawbone and he found a spot on Spock's throat that not even Spock knew was that sensitive and _ohhh _it felt so amazing. He must've moaned out loud again; he felt Jim's lips curl into a smile on his skin.

''Touch yourself, Spock. You need it. Bad. I can tell.'' Jim whispered against Spock's throat. ''Do it.'' He said firmly. Spock may have been half-Vulcan and trained in the utmost control, but at that moment he wanted nothing more than a release. His embarrassment faded when his hand found his cock, and he let out a breath. Jim was now doing things to his neck and collarbone that sent sparks to the tips of Spock's fingers, and he couldn't take it anymore and started to move his hand, falling into a steady rhythm.

''You want that to be my hand, don't you Spock? You want it to be my mouth..you were imagining me. How about you imagine me on my knees in front of you, sucking you off. Would you like that? Come on Spock...lose it for me. I know you want to just let go so bad...do it..just let go, baby.''

''Jim, I--''

''Shush. Don't talk. Listen. Think. Imagine I'm beside you, _inside _you, fucking you hard but so slow. Imagine me grabbing your hair and making you beg me to fuck you. You love that image, don't you Spock? Don't you? You love thinking about me making you lose your control...you need to do it, I can see it in your eyes. Think about it Spock, think of me fucking your tight ass, harder and faster...imagine it, baby, do it..'' Jim was breathless, lust coated his words, and something inside Spock snapped, unraveled. He growled, and it turned into a moan and his head fell back, his eyes closed. His lips were puffy from where he'd bitten them to keep from making sounds.

''Ohhhh..my--_Jim.._'' He groaned. Hearing this, fire shot through Jim's groin and he moaned in reply. ''That's it baby..keep going, think of me fucking you..you want me to fuck you..''

''Yes, Jim..yes, I want you to..want..._you.._.!'' Spock pleaded, his hand going faster around his cock. He was so close now; his whole body begged for release. ''JIM! I need..I need you to fuck me.._ohhhh.._Jim, please...''

''Oh my _god, _Spock..don't stop..come for me, Spock, come for me. Scream for me.'' Jim demanded and went to work on Spock's mouth with his own, biting down on his lip and exploring with his tongue while his hands reached down to rub and pinch Spock's nipples. This move succeeded and Spock jerked forward, screaming as he came over his hand and stomach, screaming Jim's name just as Jim had hoped for. When it was over he slumped back, panting, spent.

Jim mumbled something and rested his face on Spock's shoulder.

''God_damn, _Spock...I thought you were supposed to be in control?'' He said. Spock's eyes snapped open and he swiveled around, knocking Jim up off of him in the process. A devilish grin donned Jim's face. Spock's eyes narrowed.

''Just...get something so I can clean myself, _Jim._'' He muttered, and turned back to rest his head on the chair. Jim laughed and walked towards the bathroom. As he walked away Spock caught something Jim said to himself.

''We are _so _doing that again...''


End file.
